


You're Just Too Good to Be True

by JjThereforeIAm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, shance is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: They dance and be fluffy to a mushy song.





	

It was a usual night for the paladins, everyone has settled down and Shiro was making his way around checking on everyone. Lance was the last person he needed to check on and then the two would settle down for the night. 

As Shiro walked to Lance’s room he heard music faintly playing. Shiro chuckled fondly, used to coming back to Lance singing some dorky song way off key. Today was different though, instead of Lance’s usual pop songs, the song playing was slower, softer. As Shiro got closer to the room he started to hear the tune more clearly. It was an old song that Shiro hadn’t heard in a long time when he got to the room he stood in the door and watched as Lance sang the first verse.

 

_You're just too good to be true_ _  
__`_ _I can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_ _  
__I wanna hold you so much_

 

Shiro couldn’t help but agree to the lyrics and he smiled to himself as he watched Lance float around the room, cleaning things up a bit, singing off-key but clearly not caring. 

_At long last love has arrived_ _  
__And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_ _  
__Can't take my eyes off you_

 

Shiro was fully relaxed against the doorway now and he decided to join his boyfriend. He straightened up a bit before stepping fully inside and closed the door behind him with a soft swooshing noise. Normally Lance would have heard him come in immediately but he was too caught up in the song. Shiro chuckled and walked up to Lance, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his neck, and started to sing along as well.

 

_ Pardon the way that I stare _

_ There's nothing else to compare _

_ The sight of you leaves me weak _

_ There are no words left to speak _

 

Lance had now spun around to face Shiro, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face as Shiro sang with him, Lance now stumbling over his words as he listened to his boyfriend’s soft voice that seemed to envelop him as he and Shiro sang. They both were looking fondly at each other singing along to the song.

 

_ But if you feel like I feel _

_ Please let me know that is real _

_ You're just too good to be true _

_ I can't take my eyes off you _

 

As Shiro sang the next part he rubbed the area next to Lance’s eyes with his thumb lovingly and whispered, “You’re so beautiful right now.” Which got Lance’s gorgeous blue eyes to sparkle a bit as he gave Shiro a huge grin, which Shiro matched with one of his own as he touched his forehead with Lance’s. They both started swaying to the smooth timbre of the trumpets leading up to the chorus both taking a breath before the singing along at full blast. 

 

_I love you baby_ _  
__And if it's quite all right_ _  
__I need you baby_ _  
__To warm the lonely nights_ _  
__I love you baby_ _  
___Trust in me when I say

 

The were both dancing around their small room at this point, grins on their faces as they sang along to the song. 

_Oh pretty baby_ _  
__Don't bring me down I pray_ _  
__Oh pretty baby_ _  
___Now that I've found you stay

 

They were so clearly caught up in their own little world singing along to the song as it crackles through Lance’s speakers. They slowed down as the song went on and Shiro stopped and kissed Lance’s cheek before whispering the last part of the chorus, “ _ And let me love you, baby, let me love you. _ ” 

 

They were dancing closer together now, Lance giving Shiro a kiss on his cheek as well and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, mumbling and swaying along to the song but clearly caught up in their own little bubble where it was just them dancing to this song. No war, no stress, no worries, just the couple and their little song. 

 

As the song came to an end and they came to a stop, Shiro brought up his hands to cup Lance’s face and tilted his jaw up to capture his lips in a deep kiss that had both their knees wobbling. They broke the kiss off panting for breath with grins on their faces. Lance started giggling a bit, giddy off of everything that had happened in the past few minutes and Shiro just watched him fondly with a soft grin on his face.

 

Shiro headed to their bathroom to get ready for bed as Lance went to turn off the speakers and his music player. When Shiro came back out Lance led him to bed undressing them both on the way and they laid down together, switching off the lights. They drifted off to a peaceful sleep with soft kisses and whispered “I love you’s.” _   
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really think this song is a shance song so yes.
> 
> Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli


End file.
